An Anatomy Lesson
by RighterWriter
Summary: Is it hot in here?


It had been a fairly normal day—Stein had actually slept a few hours, and school had been unremarkable. She loved her students, of course, but after a while, teaching had become just a routine, even though every day was different and new. So it surprised her, then, when she felt Stein pull her shirt up in the back and place a small, cold, metal object on her back while she was trying to make dinner. His soft hands always sent a thrill up her spine.

"Stein, wh—"

"Shh." He moved the chest piece to a different spot on her back. A checkup? Really? Sure, she had been complaining of a sore throat, but… This was a little over-the-top. He maneuvered her around so that she faced him.

"Do I even want to know what this is about?" she asked wearily.

"I don't know…" He pulled her shirt up in the front and placed the stethoscope over her left breast. "Do you?" Her heart quickened. Was he actually trying to seduce her for once? He stared at her with the same cold, green look he always had; he could be so hard to read. "Your heart rate is sure high. Were you just out jogging a marathon or something?"

"U-um, well…"

Before she could collect the pieces of her shattered disbelief, he moved the chest piece to just below her breast, placing a thumb under her bra to hold it up.

"S-Stein, uh…"

"I think you should take a rest, your heart is really racing." He scooped her up off the floor and walked her into the bedroom, laying her carefully on the bed. She didn't say a word—she didn't want to wake herself up from this dream. Stein pulled her shirt up completely and trailed his fingers down her chest, settling on a spot on her exposed abdomen. Color rose to her cheeks and she bit her lip. Gently, he pressed down on that spot. "Any pain?"

"U-uhm…"

"Good. What about here?" He moved his fingers to a different spot and pressed down. She shook her head. "Alright, great." Without warning, he straddled her on the bed, wrapped his hands behind her back and unhooked her bra. After sliding both her shirt and bra off at the same time, he traced his fingers in a line down the insides of her arms—her hair stood on end. When he got back down to her breasts, he barely brushed them with the tips of his fingers. "You know, I bet I know what you're thinking." He put his hands around her wrists and pinned them to the bed above her. "'Stein, what's wrong with you tonight?' Or maybe, 'Is this really happening?' Maybe you're even wondering if this is even a display of real romance. I don't know for sure. But you know what?" He bent over her, pressing her wrists into the pillows and digging his hips into hers, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. "I don't really care what you're thinking." He released her wrists and sat up, staring at her with the look a butcher might use to decide what piece of meat he wanted to cut off.

She was shirtless—he, fully clothed. While he was deciding on whatever it was he was thinking about, she wiggled enough room to slide her hands up his shirt and unbutton his pants. He didn't stop her.

_This really IS a dream…_ The thought disappointed her, but she knew he would never really do this if she were awake. He just didn't. Ever. It took a miracle to seduce HIM, and it only worked once in a blue moon. _If this is a dream, then it's MY dream, and I'll decide what happens._ She unzipped his pants, but before she could do anything else, he grabbed her wrists again.

"Now what kind of patient examines the doctor, huh?"

"S-so this isn't a dream…"

"Depends on who you ask. But since I'm a doctor and not a philosopher, how about I do _my_ job?" He unbuttoned her skirt and placed a hand just below her bellybutton, sliding a few fingers beneath the yellow fabric. "Hmm… Everything seems alright there." He unzipped the skirt with a quick motion and slid it down to her knees. "Now, you'll have to forgive me… I don't have a degree to be a gynecologist, but I'll do the best I can, given my extensive knowledge of anatomy.

"Hng… Stein…" Yeah, whatever it was that currently possessed him… she wished she could bottle it up and keep it in her shelf for later. He hooked his thumbs into her lacy yellow panties and snapped them against her skin. She bit her lip.

"Oh good. Just a quick reflex test," he said before sliding her panties down her thighs. She was already completely shattered at this point—her knees were trembling and she could feel herself getting hotter as his thumbs trailed up the insides of her thighs. She moaned. "I haven't even started the exam yet." He rubbed her clitoris with one of his thumbs, forcing his first finger inside her. She inhaled and arched her back, and he took his finger out. "Hm. Very good reflexes."

Was he going to be a tease like this all night, she wondered? It wouldn't surprise her—he had already told her he didn't actually like sex. As he bent down and kissed the insides of her thighs, she decided she would ask later. Again, her back arched, and she let out a soft moan. He pinned her thighs down and continued planting soft kisses along the insides of her thighs.

"Unfff… Nng…" She could barely stand this, and he'd hardly even started. She cursed herself for being taken unawares. Of course, she did have good reason to be.

"Hey… how about a lesson in anatomy?"

_Oh my god, I think I'm in heaven._ Then she thought about what that "lesson" might entail. _I hope I am…_

"We'll start with the external anatomy." He took his shirt off. "Most people don't know it, but both males and females have breasts. Women, though," he grabbed her breasts and massaged them, "have adipose tissue on top of their pectoral muscles. Men usually don't."

"Mmmh… I'm not quite sure how to take this," she said, feeling both passion and uneasiness.

"Want me to finish my lesson?"

"Could you do it with just your hands instead?" She smiled seductively.

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" He sounded like he was in a classroom talking to one of his students. Maybe there was a reason he never had any libido… "See, men's nipples have a different function than women's. But both of them, when stimulated, harden." He put his lips around one of her nipples and sucked at it, licking it, then did the same with the other. She moaned—god, she was getting wet. "Now, the hips have a very interesting pressure point that gets a good jump when you poke it just right."

He trailed his soft fingers down her skin until he came to her hips. Quickly but gently, he dug his thumbs into the tops of her hips. She bucked as she felt a shock run through her, making her even more hot than she already was.

"Stein, quit teasing…" she begged. He ignored her.

"Then there's the groin…" He trailed his thumbs from her hips down to the insides of her thighs. _Maybe I can _make_ him stop teasing me…_ She took his hands, but before she could move them inward, he shook them off. "Now what kind of patient has no patience?"

She wanted to laugh, but she wanted him so badly that she was getting frustrated. "Come on… please…"

He parted her legs and she laid her head on the pillow, waiting for some kind of touch, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes—he was smiling at her. _Please tell me you're kidding._

"What? Lesson's over already?" This voice didn't usually work on him, but she decided to try it anyway, since he already seemed to be in the mood.

"No, I was just enjoying letting you think it was."

"Come on, please, I want you so bad…" She knew how pathetic she sounded, but she didn't care.

He slid his hands down to her knees and pulled her clothes off the rest of the way. The feel of his hands against her skin drove her wild. She sat up and reached for his already-unzipped pants; he didn't stop her. He also didn't help her; he just looked into her eyes with a smirk. She pulled his pants down and wrapped her fingers around his shaft, but he took her hand and pulled it off, wincing a little.

"What?"

"Just… don't."

She knit her eyebrows, but he bent in and used his tongue to toy with her lips. He wrapped his arms around her back and laid her back down on the bed, this time leaving his body on top of hers. She could feel how hard he was—why wasn't he moving in on her? Instead he kissed her neck, licking the collarbone. She thrust her hips against him to give him a hint, but he just bit her neck, sucking at it.

"God, Franken, _please!_"

He pressed his hips into hers, but continued to work on the hickey he'd already started.

"Ah… hah…"

He put one hand around her throat and used the other to finally give her what she'd been begging for. She let out strangled cries of delight as he rammed into her again and again. She put her finger on her clit, but he took his hand off her neck to pin both of her hands down. She strained against him, but he was too strong, and a good 50 pounds heavier than her.

The restraint felt just as good as if he'd let her toy with herself. "Ah! God, yes!" She moved her hips in rhythm with his, now, not even trying to keep her voice down. As they both started to come, their souls linked and their minds became as closely joined as their bodies. She could feel the chaos of his mind against her more tender soul. Now even he let out a cry of delight, throwing his head back.

"Fffffrank—nnnn!" She felt him explode inside her as she tightened around his thick rod. When they finally started to relax, their souls expanded until they shattered, bursting from the amount of passion.

Gasping and panting, he laid down on top of her, not pulling himself out. She continued to throb around him, making him moan softly into her neck.

His breathing was already starting to slow down, and his entire body was relaxing. She sighed; it wasn't a pleased sigh, but it wasn't an unhappy sigh, either. This happened every time. Once her muscles had stopped spasming, he rolled off her onto his back and closed his eyes.

Every.

Time.

She rolled onto her side and kissed his shoulder to try to keep him awake. "Hey."

"Hmmmgggghh…"

"What was that all about?"

"Mmgh."

"Franken." She poked his neck.

"Whut."

"What was that about?"

"Sometimes I actually _want_ sex. Can I sleep now?"

"Whyyyy?" she pouted, scooting in closer. He didn't answer, but she could tell he was still awake. She sighed again and laid her arm on his chest—he took her hand and yawned.

"Guess it's a blue moon," he said before he fell asleep.


End file.
